


A Captain on His Knees

by Moria



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Authority Figures, M/M, Oral Sex, Shaving/Waxing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moria/pseuds/Moria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of what Mablung and Beleg get up to when they are off duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Captain on His Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Postage stamp/corner extra for Season of Kink! Uses the kinks "authority figures, shaving/waxing, interrogation/kidnapping, and servitude."

The edge of the blade pressed against his now bared shoulder, tracing a line over his collarbones and up to the base of his neck before the sensation disappeared momentarily, reappearing again as a horizontal pressure across his neck. 

“Tell me again, why you have abandoned of your post?” his captain spoke, his voice low and smooth, and with the blindfolds on him Beleg did not anticipate the words to come so close to his ear. 

“I have not abandoned my post,” Beleg argued, testing the strength of the ropes tying his wrists. “Captain Mablung, please. I merely stepped out for a short while, because I…ah…”

The pressure of the knife lifted, and moments later Beleg felt the strings of his leggings pulled and cut by the blade. One strong hand tugged his leggings down then dipped in to clasp around his cock and balls. 

“You do not seem aroused,” Mablung’s voice rang out in a bored tone. “Pity. It would have been so much more interesting. But perhaps I can…remedy that.” 

The manner in which he spoke the last few words jolted up a shiver down Beleg’s back. He arched his back when he felt Mablung’s hand on his shoulder, gripping it just tight enough as the leggings slipped down. A sliver of cold met with Beleg’s sack, still for a moment before a quick twitch of the wrist scraped against the skin, shaving a few of the hairs off. Sucking in his breath, Beleg hoped his body would not give in to Mablung’s teases this early, as difficult as it was with him so near, exerting his power over him. 

“Where were you going that was more important your post?” Mablung asked. 

“To meet with someone,” Beleg replied duly. 

“Oh? And who were you going to see?” 

Beleg swallowed. “You, my captain.” 

Another scrape, more hair sliced from the base. Mablung brought his other hand to pull the skin taut as he worked, gentle as not to hurt him, just enough to make him squirm. 

“And why?” he asked, his voice a drawl. 

“Because…I…” 

No matter how many times he’d scream in their lovemaking before or whisper it lovingly in Mablung’s ear when they awoke in bed together, the situation here was enough to suck the words out of his mouth. He seldom appreciated the stoic and terrifying demeanor of his lover until he was reminded of his own position against him, his wrists tied and blindfolded, interrogated over a situation they had both wished to enact for weeks. 

Mablung continued to scrap away more of his hairs, the act both threatening and tender. He would have Beleg’s entire sack fully shaved the longer this kept on, but the bareness was bringing with it a new delight. Once Mablung bent over to kiss and test the texture and taste of Beleg on his tongue. His thumb brushed up Beleg’s cock as it hardened, unable to endure the myriad of sensations: of the wind blowing past him, the blade, Mablung’s tongue on his freshly shaved skin, Mablung’s hair rubbing against his abdomen, all mingled with the great need swirling inside him. He could see none of it but the touch was more than enough. 

Mablung resumed his previous stance. “I am running out of areas to cut, Beleg. Next will be the top of your head.” 

The threat, so delicious next to his ear, sped the words from his mouth. “Because I care for you, deeply. Your face does not leave my thoughts, and your words I miss even as I am among my trees. You have possessed me, my captain, and I fear I cannot focus on my duty when you are all I can think of.” He leaned forward and planted a kiss on Mablung’s neck. “Order me in any way, captain. Allow my body to take you to the stars.” 

The warmth beside him was suddenly gone, and a moment later his blindfold was lifted just as he was pushed to his knees. Mablung’s own leggings were open just wide enough for Beleg to reach his cock and balls. 

“Lovely confession,” Mablung said, “though I fear it is not convincing enough for me.” Beleg couldn’t help but smirk, for the state of Mablung’s arousal was evident to the contrary. “Show me how great your love is.” 

Without another word, Beleg lunged forward. He licked the pearly liquid just beginning to seep out before taking the length into his mouth. He worked Mablung in the manner he knew Mablung enjoyed best, using just the right speed, the right amount of teeth on his skin; from the corner of his eyes he could see Mablung’s legs quiver as his gripped on Beleg’s shoulders tightened. 

“ _Ah!_ \- stop, one moment!” 

Beleg pulled away as, laughing, Mablung sunk to his knees. 

“What is this?” Beleg said, his eyes glimmering. “A captain on his knees?” 

“You’ve had me almost surrender,” Mablung said. 

“Do you wish to continue, or have I convinced you enough?” Beleg teased. 

“You may continue, but not in this manner. I must reward such a cooperative member of my team, after all. We are equals.” 

“Will you untie me then, captain?” 

Mablung smirked. “Nay, I do enjoy the visuals.” He rested Beleg flat on his back, then positioned himself over Beleg so that he could take Beleg into his mouth as Beleg did the same. Beleg’s every move was mirrored, returned to him by his captain. Mablung’s mouth was so hot, able to take his entire length, that Beleg did not think he could last long himself, not with the tender attention his lover gave him, his hands gripping his ass, one long finger so close to his entrance. 

They synced their actions, riding one another faster until the pressure building up in both finally released. Hungrily he lapped away and drank his lover’s seed, only parting with Mablung’s cock with Mablung lifted himself off, sitting up as he took Beleg into his arms, at last freeing Beleg from his binds so he may embrace Mablung back. They exchanged what little remaining seed the other had in their kiss, then rested with their foreheads touching in silence as their breaths returned to normal. 

“Pity we can only do this when we are not in duty, eh, captain?” Beleg said after a while. 

Mablung smirked and kissed Beleg’s brow. “Who said we cannot have this fun even while on duty?”


End file.
